Conventionally, a suction mouth has been known as a yarn end finding device that retrieves a yarn end on a package or bobbin (hereinafter referred to as a "package") (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Tokkai-Hei) No. 8-245081). This device uses air suction to retrieve the yarn end, and it brings a suction orifice into close proximity to the yarn layer surface of the package while air is sucked in from the suction orifice at the end of the suction mouth.
In order to retrieve the yarn end using only air suction, however, a comparatively high-capacity compressor must be employed. Additionally, it is necessary to generate strong suction force and enable the suction orifice to be positioned as close as possible to the yarn layer surface in order to prevent suction failures. However, as the suction orifice becomes more proximal to the yarn layer surface, the suction force increases. Thus, it has been difficult to hold the suction mouth at a constant position against the suction force. If the suction orifice adheres to the yarn layer surface, it becomes impossible to retrieve the yarn end.
It is thus an object of the present invention to solve these problems by providing a yarn end retrieving device which is able to easily retrieve a yarn end using a low-capacity compressor.